Sons e Visões
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Mai as vezes ouve os sons que elas fazem durante a madrugada - PWP - Azula/Ty Lee


**Sons e Visões **

Mai as vezes ouve os sons que elas fazem durante a madrugada, se bem que não se restringe a tal parte do dia , pode ser manhã, tarde ou noite, basicamente quando Azula quiser, Azula sempre consegue o que ela quer. Normalmente tais relacionamentos seriam tratados com descrição , principalmente para aquelas envolvidas ,ainda mais quando há outra garota dormindo na cama ao lado ,mas Ty Lee e Azula raramente faziam coisas apenas por serem normais. O que acontecia geralmente quando elas a acordavam era virar para o outro lado ,dizer para elas fazerem menos barulho irritada e cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro, o que quase como regra obrigatória só fazia com que as duas fizessem mais barulho ainda só para irritá-la.

Ela não acorda por causa do barulho naquela vez, ela mal percebe o que realmente está acontecendo no começo, apenas imagens e sons difusos que não fazem muito sentido em seu estado pós-sono. A primeira coisa que ela consegue identificar é Azula usando o longo robe de seda vermelha, apenas o longo robe de seda vermelha. Ela da um sorriso malicioso antes de começar a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha da acrobata abaixo dela e seus dedos indo a caminho da sua virilha. Ela fecha os olhos imediatamente, se ela decidisse que queria dormir podia muito bem fazê-lo, ela não se impressiona facilmente ,e Mai não liga para o que outras pessoas decidem fazer em suas camas, mesmo que tal cama esteja ao lado da sua, ela facilmente podia voltar a dormir, ela não o faz.

Ela houve Ty Lee dar alguns risinhos enquanto Azula sussurra algo em seu ouvido que Mai não consegue ouvir . As vezes Ty Lee parece tão ingênua e infantil que Mai não consegue distinguir se é estupidez ou só um ato. Seja o que ela for é oque Azula parece gostar.

Quando ouve a respiração de Azula ficar mais forte ela se permite abrir um pouco os olhos de novo após alguns minutos , e vê a língua rosada de Ty Lee lambendo o espaço entre os seios da princesa da nação do fogo ,os olhos de Azula estão fechados como se estivesse tentando se concentrar apenas na sensação. A acrobata começa a levar os beijos mais para baixo lentamente, quase que em ziguezague contornando o espaço dos seios e da barriga ,quando ela chega na linha do quadril Mai fecha os olhos de novo, um tanto inútil já que seu cérebro continua criando imagens do que está acontecendo ainda mais porque os sons começam a ficar mais altos.

Ela podia virar de costas e dizer para elas fazerem menos barulho como sempre ,mas a imagem e os sons eram quase hipnotizantes. Mai sabe que não deveria se sentir assim, ela mal tolerava garotas, ou rapazes na verdade, era apenas Zuko que conseguia lhe despertar algum interesse, apenas ele, sempre foi assim, desde que ela era criança, todo o resto é sem vida e entediante. A visão a sua frente não é sem vida e entediante, nem um pouco.

Azula passa seus dedos entre os cabelos dela enquanto Ty Lee tem seus lábios entre suas pernas, a guiando as vezes, quando ela goza ela os puxa com tanta força que as tranças da acrobata são desfeitas. Ela a puxa para cima e a beija, Mai se pergunta se Azula podia sentir o seu próprio gosto na boca de Ty Lee.

Azula que vai para baixo dessa vez, colocando de uma vez só três dedos dentro dela fazendo Ty Lee gritar por um segundo, Mai pode perceber que ela está fazendo o mesmo movimento com suas mãos de novo e de novo indo constantemente no mesmo ponto que a enlouquece enquanto a língua de Azula continua no clitóris em movimentos rápidos quase como o de uma cobra, quando Ty Lee parece estar quase prestes a chegar ao orgasmo Azula para. Ela espera alguns segundos antes de afastar um pouco as pernas de Ty Lee e se senta ali fazendo movimentos circulares com os quadris, aproveitando a deliciosa fricção, contornando os seios da garota abaixo com suas mãos e as vezes indo para o seu pescoço, o prendendo não forte o suficiente para a enforcar, mas também não leve o suficiente para ser um carinho. Azula não para dessa vez, os movimentos se tornam cada vez mais rápidos e brutais. Não havia nenhum controle em Ty Lee ,como se ela estivesse perdida nas sensações que a princesa lhe causava, suas mãos puxando o lençol o enroscando em seus dedos, as pernas tremendo e se contorcendo. Azula faz mais barulho, ela está aproveitando tanto quanto Ty Lee mas nunca perde o controle. Mai fecha os olhos de novo, morde seu lábio inferior e ouve o som de seus gemidos que parecia encher o quarto quando elas chegam ao orgasmo e depois de suas respirações pesadas.

Azula após recuperar o fôlego anda calmamente em direção a sua cama, e pouco antes de deitar ela diz : "Boa noite Ty Lee" Mai quase pode sentir um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios de Azula naquela pequena pausa "Boa noite Mai"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
